Child of Athena, Blessing of Artemis: OOC
by Artemis's loyal hunter
Summary: Blake is OC. One-shot of the story I'm writing Rated T because I'm paranoid. Slight Mention of spanking F/f - tell me what you think :D


I own nothing except Blake, Gordy and Nyx

Don't sue me!

Now, on with the story!

-  
>Blake Beldane was pretty normal, although she had a few friends she was constantly picked on and made fun of.<p>

And this was at camp half blood.

She was abused verbally and physically by her father who died of lung cancer when she reached 4 years old, within the year she was 3 he married a woman who Blake thinks looks like a pig.

This woman carried out what her biological father started only to have Blake ran away having taken too much emotional and physical pain, and so she decided to lock away her emotions at 10 years of age.

As she ran away she came across camp half blood, they felt she was a half blood and took her in with open arms. She has spent five years training and learning with Annabeth, two or three years older than her, she views her as an older sister, even if they were half siblings, she didn't like to show people that she was capable of this so called love.

Within the year when she was 12, her emotions started to come back, causing her to become confused and frustrated in which results result to this when in battle and she feels the need to burn her prey, in which she gets from her pyromaniac tendencies, she attacks with blind rage.

As most newbie campers found out on their first or second day, Blake is very easy to temper. But she can be shy the first few times when meeting someone new, although when on a quest and she needs answers, she's disrespectful to anyone, even the Gods and Goddesses.

Along the few months of her running away at age 10, she saw Artemis of the hunt. She had snuck back into her step-mother's house a week before, stealing her small black kitten and cat food. She was in a clearing in a forest not so far from where the huntresses and Artemis set up camp.

Artemis had heard the kitten cry repeatedly and it suddenly went to a halt, scared for the young creature, she and Thalia had gone to see what had happened to find a cute sight.

Blake was sitting on the floor muddy and burnt on her forearm, stroking the kitten whom was eating the kitten food laid out for her. Hearing a twig snap she shot up, a blunt pocket knife drawn. "Whose there!" she had shouted out, shielding the kitten. She would lay down her life for her.

Artemis and Talia had come out of hiding holding up their hands, explaining that they had come to see if the kitten was okay. In which this caused Blake to lower her blade but still drawn and she kept the glare.

Artemis could tell that she didn't trust them and took a step forward to see Blake raise her blunt pocket knife to protect her and her kitten. She explained to Blake that she was the Goddess of the wild and the hunt, telling her that she wouldn't hurt the kitten. She quickly took the pocket knife off of Blake with no effort. Replacing it with a dagger.

Blake was blessed that day; she had shown Artemis that she would protect her kitten and that she'd even attack someone she knew she couldn't beat. Blake still has the dagger and keeps it with her.

Now she was 15, and that was five years ago.

Blake stands at 5ft3, rather short for someone her age. She has black shoulder length hair straight with a side fridge hiding her left eye. Her eyes are grey, just like her mother's, and she has a creamy skin tone.

She was currently sparring with her half sibling Annabeth, who was getting closer and closer, the score was neck and neck. One, One. Annabeth swung at Blake, who slammed both of her duel blades onto the sword, her fists gripping the blue leather hilts.

"Come on Blake," Annabeth smirked at Blake "Quit holding back."

Blake drew one sword back and kept pushing Annabeth's sword preventing it from moving. She brought it to her sister's left side. "Gotcha." Blake grinned.

A woman in a hunter's uniform clapped her hands "Annabeth one, Blake two."

Annabeth and Blake bowed to each other before bowing to the woman respectfully well, Annabeth did. Blake just rushed over to her, tackled her to the ground and hugged her.

"Blake Beldane!" Annabeth yelled at Blake like a child. "I am so sorry Lady Artemis"

Artemis patted Blake's head "It's fine, she's always like this when she sees me," Artemis moved to sit up with Blake in front of her. "This little flea bag needs a bath though...Oh look I think I see a flea!"

Blake let out a small growl "I am not an animal Artemis!"

"That growl says differently..." Annabeth said, giggling. She shared a look with Artemis and grinned.

"You know maybe we should get her a collar,"

"Yeah, a pink one!"

"With a flower tag!"

"With little Blakey's name on it!"

"Shut up!" Blake bellowed and then quickly shrunk back.

"Oh I believe she's unlocking an emotion..." Artemis said, smiling, Blake was a little closer to unlocking all of the emotions.

Blake heard barking and meowing, looking to see her kitten – well now her cat, Nyxie playing with Artemis's new puppy, Gordy.

A few hours later Thalia, Blake, Annabeth, Phoebe and a few other huntresses were gathered up in Blake's cabin, only Blake lived there because she couldn't stand the bullying that she received but in return for it, the huntresses stayed in the cabin when they returned to camp for a month or so.

"I think we should take Gordy hostage and ask for a ransom from Artemis." Blake said pretty bluntly, getting looks of pure shock from everyone. "What? It'd be fun"

Thalia nodded "Alright if we get caught, it's all on you."

Blake nodded, she could agree with that. "Okay... here's what we do."

A few hours later Thalia ran up to Artemis as she was playing fetch with Gordy, making her look away from her new pup of six months. As soon as Artemis turned away Blake dived out of the bushes and ran to the dog.

Gordy seeing Blake ran over to her, Blake clipped a lead onto the dog's collar and sprinted away. As soon as Thalia saw this she ended the conversation about their hunting strategies and sprinted away to the cabin she stayed in.

When Blake got in she gave the thumbs up to Annabeth and Phoebe.

"Take him to the attic..."

"My room...? But sis..." Then the look came, Blake bolted up to the attic and put the dog in there, which jumped on the bed and started to run around, then went to sleep after ten minutes, just in time for Artemis to burst through the cabin's door. Blake put on her depressed face and the crocodile tears and went to Annabeth; all four of them were looking at it.

"Gordy's gone!" Artemis yelled.

Blake shakily picked the paper up and showed it to the Mistress Hunter.

The note read:

_We've stolen your dog and two of your hunters... _

_If you ever want to see them again._

_Attach $5,000 to this and put it in an envelope, leave it outside on the porch._

Artemis was shaking in anger, then stop, hearing a dog cry loudly sensing its mother. Artemis looked at us, as two huntresses came out of their hiding spots. She said one word. "Who?"

They all pointed at Blake.

Artemis started coming closer "Everyone else out."

They ran for the hills in fright. Poor Blake.

Blake took a step back every time Artemis took a step forward, until she backed up into a wall. No escape now.

"I... I... Artemis please think about this!"

"Oh I have child..." Artemis eyes darkened as she went to grab for the scruff of Blake's neck. "And as you're a child... I think a good ole spanking should scare you enough **never** to do such things again."

Blake squeaked "No! No! Artemis! I'm Sorry!"

Over the next hours there was the sound of the hand slapping a backside, everyone, and that meant everyone, even the Gods and Goddesses didn't utter a single word. Just listened.

That's it from me today guys! : DD R&R?

Artemis: Was Blake meant to be a child of Athena?

Me: Yes...

Artemis: Not very smart is she?

Me: Hey! She's still a kid!

Artemis: Next you'll be telling me that her hormones aren't controlled yet

Me: ...

Artemis: Shut up.


End file.
